herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tyra
Tyra is a female tyrannosaurus rex and the main protagonist of Dino Time. Biography Tyra was a pink, female Tyrannosaurus Rex, who ruled over a massive, Cretaceous period valley that would eventually become the town of Terra Dino. Despite being a predatory Tyranosaurus, she was kind, fair and caring ruler to many of her fellow dinosaurs and looked after many orphan dinosaurs,one of them being Dodger, a hyperactive feathered dinosaur. However, all was not well for Tyra, for her throne was challenged by two Sarcosuchuses, Sarco and Surly who, were fed up with their domain in the volcanic tar pit abundant Lower Valley and so,along with their dimwitted henchmen Morris, Borace and Horace, decided to overthrow Tyra and claim rulership over the Upper Valley and recklessly feast upon the other dinos. Luckily, Tyra had managed to keep the diabolical duo at bay. One day, Tyra had managed to give birth to a child of her own and she eagerly awaited for days for the egg to hatch. Then something quite unexpected happened. A time machine from future Terra Dino landed in her nest and caused her real egg to dematerialize and be sent into the future. The unwilling passengers on-board the machine three kids. Ernie Fitzpatrick,a rebellious daredevil who is an expert on dinosaurs and whose rambunctious behaviour has led him to have a difficult relationship with his mother Susan Fitzpatrick, his little bratish sister Julia Fitzpatrick who likes to tattle on her brother and get him into trouble (and is partially responsible for activating the time machine and sending them back in time having caused Erine to spill some soda on the time machine's control pannel while trying to 'Bust' him again) and Max Santiago were quickly befriends the kids, but the dinosaurs do not think that the kids can protect them from the evil Sarcosuchuses Brothers, Sarco and Surly, who are in the Lower Valleys who plan to kill Tyra and take over the Upper Valley, but their three henchmen, Morris, Borace and Horace find out about Tyra's "newborn" babies and report back to the brothers. After the kids sneak away from Tyra, she takes them back to the nest shortly after. The next day, Tyra and the others find tracks from Morris and his gang, but they trick them by hiding behind a bush when Tyra starts following the tracks backwards, and they steal the time machine. Later on, Sarco goes for another attack but is stopped by Tyra, who is badly weakened. When Sue and Dr. Santiago arrive in the Lower Valleys, Tyra regains her strength and pushes Sarco in a tar pit. Sue thinks Tyra is an enemy but Ernie and others tell her the truth. Before they leave, Dr. Santiago returns her real baby. They depart from the Upper Valleys, but as they head back home, Ernie tells Sue that he did not write the landmark because he went to save Julia. Dodger is revealed to be the one who did it, and he hitches a ride back to the present with his allies. Personality Gallery vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h10m12s86.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h13m24s216.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h17m09s162.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h21m43s86.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h22m28s22.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h11m52s52.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h32m42s234.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h35m18s36.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h43m35s150.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h46m27s228.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-18h56m43s251.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-19h06m35s126.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-19h19m04s191.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-19h26m18s180.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-02-19h32m58s74.jpg vlcvcreencaps2013-03-03-23h30m39s246.jpg Tyra The Tyrannosaurus Rex|Tyra and Dodger - Tyra feeling Sorry for Ernie, Julia and Max.|link=Tyra Trivia The People are Unhappy about this. Because, it was said that DINO TIME was coming to Movie Theaters Everywhere 12-07-2012 in both 2D & 3D. Due to the fact the Publicity of the movie like the Trailers and TV Spots of the Film was witnessed by the viewers who planned to see it with families or friends. But it Didn't arrive in Theaters, It went Unreleased. It's release was changed to summer 2013, But it still hasn't been released. Then in the Summer 2015 on an Online Article Hollywoodreport.com announced this. "The South Korean Animated Feature BACK TO THE JURASSIC will open across major U.S. Cities on June CJ Entertainment Announced on Thursday." The Film's been re Retitled to BACK TO THE JURASSIC. But there's just one problem. That Film only played in 7 countries in 6 States. Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, Huston, Tampa, Atlanta & Washington D.C. It was an Outrage again, It was Unfair again & So messed up again. Plus, It got hyped over by Jurassic World. It was supposed to be a Theatrical release for All in the United States. It still hasn't played in the other Movie Theaters in the United States of America. "Not to mention the best and brightest Movie Theaters." For examples, Freehold, Monmouth other parts of NJ, Pittsburg, Philadelphia other parts of PA, New York "Both City & State", Especially the BRONX, Cleveland & Chinchilla OH & Los Vegas NV, San Diego, San Francisco& other parts of CALIFORNIA, San Antonio & other parts of TEXAS, Miami Orlando, Jacksonville & other parts of FLORIDA, North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana, Colorado Denver, Wyoming Idaho, Tornado Utah, Phoenix Arizona, Albuquerque & other parts of New Mexico, Alabama & just incase Alberta & a few other parts of Canada. One American citizen, Just one. A Brokenhearted yet Determined Spirit & Strong Willed young man knows that Animated Dinosaur Film was supposed to play in American Movie Theaters. He sacrificed & risked his life for what DINO TIME AKA BACK TO THE JURASSIC was really supposed to do. He's doing it for America and for the Biggest & oldest Star in Hollywood history Tyrannosaurus Rex AKA Tyra's kind. Category:Heroines Category:Gentle Giants Category:Protectors Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Predators Category:Living Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Parents Category:Dinosaurs